Code: REVIVAL
by MystDragon3k
Summary: Sequel to Code: APOCOPYPSE. Sicron is finaly under control...or is he? A new power for the sorcerer and David and Aileta have to take a walk down memory lane. Old enimies are reborn and new freinds appear in their next adventure. Pairings: DavidxAileta.(C
1. Introduction

Hi everybody. Did you think it was over, well you thought wrong. I'm back with my new story because I have fallen into a bottomless pit of my own ideas. I never thought that I would post this soon aftermy last story. Ihave thrown so many other shows into this story, I'm not sure I'll need any future stories to have anything except Code: LYOKO in it, even though that wouldn't make it a crossover, but where else would I put it. So now I award my faithful readers with the 4th part of my trilogy. Code: REVIVAL.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code: LYOKO, Metroid, Soul Caliber 2, Teen Titans, Yu-Gi-Oh, Inuyasha, or Yu-yu-Hakisho. (How can I put all this in one story, just read it.)

Claimer: I do own the characters David, Ollrack, Tiffany, Erick, Electrifying, Lord Sicron, Sahathroe, Dark Ra, and Ollran. (How can I put all these characters in one story, just read it.)

PG-13 for language.

(A/N :) Authors note

"" Talking

'' Thinking

Spirit connection

Characters:

David: Full name; Master David, Soul Guardian of Life. His true body is that of an Electrifying but chooses to be in his gifted human form. He's dangerous, smart, and in love with Aileta. His signature move is: Destiny's decision.

Aileta: Full name; Princess Aileta, Peace Keeper of the Soul Guardians. A true caring soul, but thanks to David's guidance, she can be a true fighter. She loves David. Her signature move is: Synthetization (Matter manipulation).

Ollrack: Full name; Master Ollrack, Soul Guardian of Power. David's best friend and the ultimate sorcerer of electricity. Has a secret crush on Tiffany. His signature move is: Lightning Thrust.

Tiffany: Full name; Master Tiffany, Soul Guardian of Light (Good). Rumored to be the most powerful Soul Guardian. Her signature move is: Light Stream.

Erick: Full name; Master Erick, Soul Guardian of Darkness (Evil). Can move in and out of shadows effortlessly. Tends to keep to himself. His signature move is: Shadow Implosion.

Electrifying: Full name: Master Electrifying, Universal Guardian. All powerful being. A god but not quite. Belongs to a race called the Electrifying (he is named after his people) (imagine a Drgonball Z character as a dinosaur) and resembles Velociraptor from Jurassic Park with electric blue armor, staff, and sword. Undefeated and creator of the Void (all dimensions and parallel universes brought together into one massive galaxy). He always shows up at the right time and always seems to know how things will turn out. Recently gained an unthinkable amount of power. Wields the ultimate sword of the Gods, the Chaos Blade. His signature move is: Spirit Beam.

Lord Sicron: Evil equivalent to Electrifying. Full name: Lord Sicron, Ruler of darkness and fire. He has a thing for fire, which is why his armor's red. Whenever he speaks, it's in all CAPITAL LETTERS and _italics_.

Sahathroe :( pronounced sa-ha-th-row) Master of Snakes. Alternate form of Lord Sicron. Whenever he speaks it's in all _italics_.

Dark Ra: Alternate form of Lord Sicron. The evil version of the sun god Ra (Think of your own idea of what he looks like). Whenever he speaks, it's in all CAPITAL LETTERS.

Ollran: Servant of Lord Sicron. Looks like an electrifying with a long neck, a weird helmet, an extendable blade attached to each of his forearms, and 2 huge laser cannons on his back. Weird, I know.

Before we begin I would like to adress thespian86. Typo's are common, despite spell check, fine. I like the story "Corrupted code" and the critising I did was to help him, not to discouradge him. My rating was a 6/10 and in my book a 4/10 or lower is a flamer. Being that I was trying to help him as a fellow author, fine. If you don't like my story, fine. But I would appriciate it if you didn't tell me off when I try and help someone when I point out what they did wrong. And just so you know...flamers are still reviews to me, so I don't know what you're doing but it only encouradges me to write, cause people actually take the time to read my story's, wheather they skim or not. So thanks for reviewing, but make sure before you critisise someone that they aren't just trying to help.

And without further ado, I present the story, Code: REVIVAL.

Introduction

Location: Spirit World

The Soul Guardians were nearing the end of their daily ceremony. Electrifying opened the end of his staff, and the white glowing orb shot out and flew into the energy ball that had formed over head. The void trembled, then sparkled as the ball of energy flowed to all corners of the super galaxy. Millions of sparkles dropped from the parallel Void above. They transformed into the souls that were lost that day, and they rushed for the exit. The massive oak doors, easily flew open and the new additions to Spirit World spilled out into their bright future. "Once again the most exiting part of my second life is over." David said as he held Aileta in his arm.

Location: Sicrons prison

"_I CANNOT TAKE IT ANYMORE_." Sicron said, allowing the flames to leak from his mouth. "_FOR 5 MONTHS NOW I HAVE SAT IN THIS TORTEROUS SPACE, WITH LIMITED VISION TO THE OUTSIDE WORLD, SLOWLY WITHERING AWAY, WAITING FOR THE SOUL GUARDIANS TO BUILD UP ENOUGH POWER SO THAT MY EXISTENCE WILL NO-LONGER BE NEEDED TO MAINTAIN BALANCE. I WILL NOT BE DESTROYED WITHOUT A FIGHT, I MUST MAKE A STAND. SURELY SOMEWHERE IN MY BODY THERE IS A POWER THAT I CAN USE, WHICH I HAVE NOT DISCOVERED YET._" He ranted. To the sorrow of the Soul Guardians…he was right, very right.


	2. Escape

Chapter 1: Escape

Location: Spirit World

Ollrack was on current night watch. He sat, leaning against the back wall, staring at the empty temple. Nothing ever happened on night watch, nothing was happening now, and in his mind, nothing ever will happen. 'Just a waste of a night'. He thought to himself.

In Electrifyings room, the great universal guardian meditated, he did not sleep, he never slept, it simply grew out of him over the years. He sensed a disturbance. Electrifying concentrated on the abnormality. A familiar energy began to grow, it was soon large enough for him to recognize. It was…fire.

"No…" he whispered. He opened his eyes, the orb within his staff was turning red. Without warning, a trail of flames shot out of the large marble and took on a life of its own as it bolted for the main hall. Ollrack, guard the door, Sicrons making a run for it. Everyone else get to the main hall now Electrifying sent to the other Soul Guardian's minds.

Ollrack heard the message loud and clear. He bolted for the door across the large hall. Electrifyings door blew open and the flame trail cut through the air. Ollrack reached the door and slammed it shut. He pulled out his staff and prepared for a fight. "Bring it on Sicron!" But rather than trying to get out the door, the stream went upward and disappeared into the Void above. Ollrack's jaw dropped, and slapped his own face, blaming himself for his own stupidity. "Can we please re-think our lock-down procedure?" Ollrack moaned as the others entered from their various rooms.


	3. The legends are true

I would like to adress Portuguese. Thanks for reviewing. And yes, I know my chapters are short. But thats only because the information can only be seperated into these short chapters. The problem is they won't get much longer...but this story definatly has much more chapters thanmy last several chapters. So just hang with me.

To Flying Star.FYI, this chapter explains how this becomes such a big crossover.

Chapter 2: The legends are true

Location: Spirit World

"It's all my fault. I should have known he'd do that." Ollrack said with his face in his hands. It was daybreak on Spirit World, and the Soul Guardians were up to their necks in trouble.

"Nonetheless, we need to find out what he's up to and stop him." Electrifying said.

"I can sense his presence approaching Earth 2." Erick said. A wave of his hand, and a tiny sparkle dropped from the Void replica above. It grew in size to reveal itself to be Earth 2.

"I don't see anything strange." Aileta said. "Wait there!" She announced. A small red dot was orbiting the planet. Erick waved his hand again and the view magnified. The dot was a fire ball, and it was splitting into 3.

"Sicron's three forms." David concluded. "He must be giving Sahathroe and Dark Ra their own souls. A widespread attack maybe?"

"Look at the planet." Tiffany said. They turned to see that there were strange bubbles of energy, forming on the surface.

"No…no it can't be." Electrifying said in shock. "Time fluxuations!"

"Time what?"

"Even I thought that power was a myth, but somehow Sicron has done it." Electrifying said to himself. "Time fluxuations are like portals into the past. When you enter one, what ever was there how many years ago its set, will replace the present location. Since Earth 2 was created shortly after the destruction of old Earth, and all the similarities…if Sicron sets those things back 500 years or more, it will be set on old Earth. And there are many more supernatural happenings like Aileta in that time period which would interest Sicron." Electrifying explained in monotone.

"...Well shit." David commented. He turned to the parallel planet. "I count 4 time doo-dads. Sicron only has 3 forms right?"

"Well there's another life form with Sicron." Aileta noticed. "It's much smaller than the others."

"Who do you think that other one is?" Erick asked.

"You Electrifying are so dense." David scolded. "It's obvious who Sicron would get, the same guy who he got for his apocalypse. That's our old bud Ollran there."

"David…I'm trusting you and Aileta to stop Sicron from getting whatever he's planning."

"Hey, why us?" David asked.

"Because you have proven to me that you are fit for the job."

"Can't Ollrack come with us?" Aileta offered.

"He would…but he's having an emotional breakdown."

"It's all my fault." Ollrack said, having not heard a word of the conversation.


	4. Capture

Chapter 3: Capture

Location: Time Fluxuation: Gotham city

A Dodrando army transport cruiser pushed through the energy barrier that separated the time fluxuation from reality. "Sensors indicate that the last creature to enter this area occurred approximately 45 minutes prior to our arrival sir." The commander said.

"For the last time…I'm RETIRED. You don't have to call me sir." David said. He dropped the subject and looked out the window. "So where do we start?" He asked. No sooner had he finished that an entire half of a T shaped tower below them was blown off. "I should ask more often." David ran to the exit hatch. "Aileta…cover me." Aileta nodded and drew her trusty disc. David jumped out of the ship and spread his wings wide.

01010010010001010101011001001001010101100100000101001100

"HAHAHA, not even the incredible Teen Titans can defeat me!" Ollran mocked.

"You have destroyed our home, but you will cause no more harm to anyone!" Starfire yelled. She launched a volley of star bolts at the freak. But Ollran countered with two energy shields from his forearms.

"Dude! How did you do that?" Cyborg said in awe.

"All I did was convert the energy from my secondary power fusers to my wrist blades, and intensified the power radius to…what the hell am I telling you for?" Ollran said as he stopped his bragging.

"Gee I guess I just noticed that too."

"All right then…" And with that, a strong uppercut knocked Cyborg was knocked away. "Take this!" Ollran said as he launched 2 missiles form his enormous back cannons. They would have caused serious damage if a shadow hadn't cut them off.

"Thanks Raven." Cyborg said.

"Don't mention it. Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted. Jagged points of rubble went hurtling for Ollran. But he dashed between them and in a flash Ollran had gotten behind Raven, and kicked her to the ground.

"Let's get this over with." Ollran said as he pulled out a strange gem. "I only came here because your powers interest my master. This gem will absorb those powers. Will it kill you…I can only hope!" He explained. A column of light shot out of the crystal and landed on Raven.

"You bastard!" A voice behind him said, and before the light could take effect. Ollran turned around to see…he didn't get to see when the top of his head was knocked to the ground.

"AAHHH! My skull!" He yelled as he clutched his head.

"Really Ollran, I expected you to learn form your mistakes." David said as he watched the freak yell in pain.

"Who are you?" Beast Boy asked.

"No time now, we need to finish him off now." David said. Ollran slowly got to his feet. When he opened his eyes, David's sword was pointed at his long neck.

"How-how is it possible? I saw you die myself. No one has ever taken a dosage of Phazon radiation even close to that…and live." The other titans didn't have a clue what he was talking about. "But I'd be happy to do it again." Ollran quickly knocked David's sword away from him with his wrist blades. As they clashed their weapons together, David realized that Ollran was stronger this time around, but why? Ollran slowly began to back David to the edge of the tower. Soon his feet stopped at the edge of the tower, balancing precariously. They came to a dead-lock. Neither could push harder, but David was slowly slipping, his tail was the only thing letting him keep his balance.

"David duck!" A voice behind him said. David dropped his head, and Ollran got a mouthful of Metroid disc. He flew 10 feet straight back. Ollran looked up to see Aileta in hanging out the side door of the Dodrando army vessel, she winked at him. Ollran growled in frustration.

"You think you're so clever don't you? Well you don't have to be smart to be effective!" He said as he pelted a piece of rubble for David's chest. It hit dead on and he flew out the window and plummeted. "Ha what do you sat to that?" David floated back up to the window, wings spread wide.

"Are you that stupid?" Ollran sat there dumbstruck. "That's a yes." Robin ran up and grabbed Ollran by the neck.

"All right, who are you, who are you working for, and what are you really hiding under that helmet?" He said as he pried off the iron, bird-shaped cover. Beneath it was a matrix of circuits and microchips. 'How many times has that happened to me?'

"Wait…Ollrans a living creature…right?" David asked as he turned to Aileta.

"Very good David. You are as clever now as you were not so long ago." Ollran said as he stepped from the shadows. "But you have put me in a situation that has persuaded me that I am currently fighting out of my league." A long cable shot out of one of his cannons and wrapped around Starfire. It quickly dragged her back in and pinned her against the large blaster cannon/rockets. "She's coming with me." Ollran tossed David a small cube. "Cherish that with your life. That's a THI, or Timing Holographic Imager. In one hour of its activation it will display a holographic image of my location. Come if you ever want to see her alive again."

"Put me down you Narfolding Borback, Staffle Berder!" Starfire yelled. Ollran shot her a glance.

"Hey, not even I use that language young lady." He scolded.

"That dude can understand her!" Beast Boy said shocked. Ollran pushed a button on his remote bracelet. The counter on the cube flashed and began to countdown.

1:00:00…59:59…59:58

"Starfire you might want to tuck in your feet." Ollran warned. The engines on the bottom of his cannons ignited. "One more thing. Say goodbye to Titans Tower!" Ollran shot a bomb out of the one cannon. The detonator fell down a hole and exploded. The tower began to collapse as Ollran flew out.

"Let's get out of here!" David yelled. Beast boy carried Cyborg, Raven carried Robin, and David could hold his own. The 5 flew out of the tower before it slammed into the ocean. David looked over his shoulder, Ollran was gone.

58:34…58:33…58:32


	5. Explanation

To Flying Star, I understand...don't beat yourself up over it. And yes this will be a rescue...in this fluxuation. Each area has a diffrent challenge waiting for them.

Chapter 4: Explanation

Location: Time Fluxuation: Gotham city

34:47…34:46…34:45

"No more secrets. Who are you, what are you doing here." Robin demanded. David, Aileta, and the remaining titans sat in a circle around the THI, the remains of Titans Tower around them.

"Well it would be too long if I told you everything. But I will tell you what you need to know. My name is David, and this is Aileta. We're Soul Guardians, protectors of the Void. Right now our worst enemy has come up with another one of his brilliant plans and now wishes to absorb the powers of the greatest hero's on this planet." David explained.

"So that dude with the rockets is the bane of the universe?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh no. He is Ollran. Ollran is a loyal follower, and he's nothing compared to his master: Lord Sicron. But here's the twist; this city, its inhabitants, you 4…aren't real." David continued. The titans looked at each other in confusion. "Everything in this area is something called a time fluxuation. We are in an energy bubble where everything inside is a realistic memory of the past." He said.

"Wait, if we're nothing more than a memory…where's the real us?" Robin asked. David wasn't sure he wanted to answer, but Aileta did.

"Killed…500 years ago…by the very same creature were fighting now…by Lord Sicron." She said. David closed his eyes, he didn't want to see how these respected hero's would take the news.

"Then we got nothing to lose." Robin announced.

31:17…31:16…31:15

"Raven…try to open that thing." Robin commanded. Raven put her hand out and concentrated on the box.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos…" She opened her eyes. Nothing happened. "Sorry."

"You did your best." Robin said supporting.

"Rather than rushing into this, we should plan for the upcoming battle." David suggested. The titans agreed and they began to discuss.

30:59…30:58…30:57

Location: Time fluxuation: Gotham city, unknown

28:22…28:21…28:20

"Let me go you…you…" Starfire hung from the ceiling via chains that bound her as she dangled maybe 40 feet up. Hard titanium cuffs kept her hands from shooting anything.

"Save me your comments girl. In less than 30 of your minutes, we will see how loyal your friends are to you."

"They will be here. I know they will."

"I hope your suspicions are correct, otherwise my master will be very unpleased. Now, I have a small matter to attend to, to make sure your friends believe me when they arrive." Ollran turned around and headed for the door. Starfire was ready for this. She shot her star bolts from her eyes. They struck him in the back hard. When the smoke cleared, Ollran stood there eyeballing you. "I would watch your actions girl." He scolded and he stormed out. Starfire hung her head.

'Oh Robin…where are you…'

26:46…26:45…26:44


	6. Times up

Chapter 5: Times up

Location: Time Fluxuation: Gotham city

2:01…2:00…1:59

Robin sat cross-legged, staring at the small box and the timer on it. David silently walked up behind him. "You're worried for her." David concluded. Robin nodded. "Listen, I know how you feel. When Aileta got kidnapped on CLYOTO, I was torn to pieces inside. But we got less than 2 minutes, she'll be fine." David said trying to cheer him up.

1:26…1:25…1:24

"Come on, we should head into the city so we can get a head start when its time."

* * *

Location: Time fluxuation: Gotham city, unknown

0:27…0:26…0:25

"In mere moments your friends will know our location, and we will see how much they care for you." Ollran mocked.

"They will come for me. I know they will."

"Anyways, I will give them 10 minutes to come here, and if they don't I'll take what I want from you." He said as he waved the crystal around.

0:12…0:11…0:10

* * *

Location: Time fluxuation: Gotham city

0:03…0:02…0:01

"HOLOGRAHIC IMAGE-ACTIVATED…" The small box beeped. It opened up and it projected a large holographic image of the city. On the east side, in an abandoned warehouse, a red dot showed. It was labeled: target found.

* * *

Location: Time fluxuation: Gotham city, abandoned warehouse

The door burst open and the Teen titans, entered the empty factory. Ollran stood there eyeing them, Starfire no-where to be seen. "Where's Starfire?" Robin asked.

"I put her away to make sure she wasn't hurt." Ollran said slyly. "And just to make sure you trust me…I've brought you a present." Ollran stepped to the side, revealing an unconscious, tied up Slade.

"I don't care what you're trying to pull. Where is she?" Robin demanded.

"Very well." Ollran sighed. He pushed a button on his thick bracelet and an overhead conveyor belt moved Starfire into view. "And now that you are all in one place…" Several slots in his "backpack" cannons opened up, all holding the dreaded crystals. "You're nothing but my master's gifts." But before the crystals could shed their light on them, several X shaped blades embedded themselves in them. "Wha…?"

"Sorry…but today's just not your day." An almost mechanical voice said. Everyone turned to the voice. Red X stood on the balcony.

"Who the hell is he?" David asked.

"What are you doing here? And how did you find us?" Robin demanded.

"I got a little help from her." He said as a blond haired girl stepped from the shadows.

"Terra! You're alive!" Beast Boy yelled.

"I do not have time for a reunion." Ollran interjected. He prepared to launch a missile, but all he got was arching electricity from his damaged tech. But rather than groaning in frustration. He chuckled.

"Are you that stupid?" David asked.

"No…I'm wondering why you made it so much harder on yourself." Slowly the cannons on his back began to break into pieces and fall to the ground. Soon there was nothing left, save for 2 high powered energy cores. Ollran reached back and pried them out of his back. He held the 2 cylinders in front of him. Out of each end ignited a stream of pure energy. "It's on…"


	7. Collapse

Chapter 6: Collapse

Location: Time fluxuation: Gotham city

Ollran held his energy blades threateningly in front of him. David drew his sword. Aileta pulled out her disc. Robin pulled out his staff. Cyborg charged up his cannon. Raven began to concentrate. Beast Boy became a gorilla. Red X prepared to fire. In a flash Ollran had sped in front of the team and kicked Raven in the chin and sent her flying back. Beast Boy came up behind him and tried to crush Ollran. But even with mussels as thick as dinner plates, Ollran proved to have even more strength as he flipped and pinned Beast boy. Cyborg tried to get a clear shot with his sonic cannon, but it he was knocked to the ground to before he could do so. Robin was taken out just as easily, as was Red X when he jumped down from the rafters. Ollran turned to David. David coated his sword with his new Soul Guardian power, witch allowed his sword not to be split in 2 on Ollrans energy blades. Ollran was good, real good, but David had a virtual Sicron before, this was nothing to him. Aileta knew she had to do something. "Terra, catch!" she yelled. Aileta cupped her hands. In front of Terra, a huge rock formed.

"Thanks." She said. Terra split the rock into multiple pieces and propelled them at Ollran. The rocks pelted him, and had no effect.

"You were supposed to throw it as a big rock." Aileta explained. Terra put her hand behind her head in embarrassment.

"Oops, sorry." Aileta threw her disc. It struck Ollran in the back of the head.

"AAHHH" Ollran dropped to his knees and grabbed his skull in pain.

"You got rid of those annoying turrets on your back and yet you can't even take off that helmet." David said shaking his head. He put his sword under his chin. "You don't know how badly I wanted to do this."

"I…I won't go down so easily. I can promise you, we will meet again." Ollran brought his hand to his skull. He slowly pried off the helmet. He dropped it and showed than his skull showed an odd resemblance to an atom. His skull began to shake violently and the "atom" ripped from his head. The shocking part was it wasn't an oversized atom, but instead a Metroid had pried itself from his skull. It screeched and bolted for the exit. The Metroid burst through the door and began to fly away. Aileta's disc got a chunk of it, but it was soon out of range.

"He was a Metroid…a son-of-a-bitch Metroid? That explains a lot." David said. He turned to face the Titans, who were just getting up from being knocked out cold or knocked silly. "I hate breaking this to you, but when Ollran leaves the Time flux will collapse 30 minutes after Ollran leaves. Aileta and I have to go now." Robin limped toward him.

"Is there any way we can come with you?"

"No…you are only living memory's after all." David said blankly. Robin sighed.

"Then you better go now." He said.

Location: Above orbit of Earth 2

The energy bubble began to deflate. A flash of light and it was gone. David winced as he felt the sudden group of people vanish disappear from his power. He sighed as he stared at the spot where it used to be. "One down…Any sightings of Ollran yet?" He asked the commander.

"No sir, he made a clean mistake."

"Don't call me sir." David hissed under his breath.

"Sir, while you where in there, one of Sicron's form entered another Time Fluxuation."

"Then set a course for that fluxuation. This is where it gets interesting…this is where we start fighting the forms of Sicron." David said.


	8. The sun attacks

To Starmoon6: you don't like, you don't read.

Chapter 7: The sun attacks

Location: Time Fluxuation: Domino city.

"How is it possible…how did you summon the Winged Dragon of Ra on your first turn?" Yugi asked. He stared up at the golden beast, and then down at his hand…he held that very card. "How is it possible?"

"BECAUSE YUGI…" his opponent said. He pulled down his hood. "I AM RA! AND BECAUSE OF MY PRESENCE, HE GAINS 5000 ATTACK POINTS. AND NOW I TRANSFER THE POWERS OF THE SUN INTO HIM AND GIVE HIM 7000 MORE POINTS." The monsters attack points sky-rocketed. "NOW MY BEAST…ATTACK HIS LIFE POINTS DICRECTLY." The golden dragon charged up and fired at Yugi. The boy lost the duel in a flash. The creature slowly walked toward him and pulled out a crystal. "NOW, YOUR POWERS ARE MINE." A light shot out from the gem and landed on Yugi. Slowly the powers of the puzzle were absorbed into Dark Ra's body. "EASY AS I EXPECTED." Dark Ra prepared to fly from the fluxuation but something stopped him. A Dodrando escort ship pushed through the barrier. It immediately pulled up a cloaking shield. Dark Ra sensed a familiar presence on the invisible vessel…Aileta. "WELL NOW, THIS IS GOING TO BE INTERESTING." Dark Ra backed into a dark alleyway.

* * *

Aileta let go of David as he touched down on the street. They rushed to the unconscious boy on the ground. "He'll be fine." David said. "We're too late to save whatever gift he had. Whoever is here already got to him, we just have to keep them from leaving. "David pulled out a radio. "Escort ship 557, keep a sharp eye out, I don't want anything leaving the city, understood?" 

"Yes sir." David cut the connection.

"Don't…call…me…sir." David groaned. "We'll never find whoever just by looking. Let's get this kid to the hospital…and find a place to sleep for the night." He added as he noticed the sun was setting.

* * *

Location: Time Fluxuation: unknown 

(10 minutes earlier)

On the edge of the fluxuation a girl in a green skirt crawled out of an abandoned well. She stared heading home when suddenly; a huge golden Dragon appeared out of no where. It just floated there, until without warning it sent a powerful blast of energy down on one spot. It disappeared shortly afterwards. She just stood there, and Kagome decided that if demons like that were showing up, she'd need to bring the rest of her friends back to the present.


	9. The new allies

I believe words finaly sent a poet. My best reviewer, Flying Star, has written a masterpeice. Never before had I come so close to tears by reading a fanfic. I believe she deserves recognition for her story "Freedomdosn'talways mean free". If you like ths story you will like hers. But be warned, although its wonderful it is very sad. That said we can continue with the story.

Chapter 8: The new allies

Location: Time fluxuation: outskirts of Tokyo

"I said a room for two…what part about a room for two do you not understand?" David argued with the motel manager. Soon David and Aileta were kicked out of the office. "Why didn't I take Japanese class while we lived on Earth 2 while I had the chance?"

"Because you took French." Aileta implied. "Besides, the wings didn't help. But you know…I ca-"

"Let's just get back to the ship." David said without thinking. They began walking back to the rendezvous point. A teenage girl spotted them. She noticed the wings and ran over to them.

"Hey stop!" She yelled. She skidded in front of them. "Inuyasha, Miroku over here!" Two teenagers walked out from the alleyway. One with long gray hair, the other with short black hair. The one with gray hair walked right up to David's face and stared in his eyes.

"He's no demon…he's human…weird." He said smelling him.

"Can someone please tell me what they're saying?" David said to himself.

"All right, who are you and what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"I'm sorry…I'm American thank you." David said. Aileta stepped forward.

"Pardon him, he doesn't know Japanese. I'm Aileta and he's David. Do you know anywhere we can spend the night?" Aileta asked.

"Since when could you speak Japanese?" David asked.

"When I took Japanese class while we lived on Earth 2." She returned. David stood silent for a moment.

"God I love you."

"You know, we can stay at my place tonight." Kagome offered.

"That would be wonderful, thank you."

Location: Kagome's house

"Don't these people believe in chairs?" David whispered to Aileta, as they ate dinner. Aileta told him to be quiet.

"So, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"Well, this may sound unbelievable, but we come from an alternate dimension, the real dimension, and we're trying to stop a powerful creature, of which we aren't totally aware of yet." Aileta explained. "Tell me, is there anything unusual that happened before we showed up?" Kagome thought for a moment.

"Oh yeah, there was this big dragon that showed up for a second." She said. Aileta translated.

"Oh…like that's original." David commented. "Ask them for details, this is getting us no-where."

"What did it look like?" Aileta asked.

"Um…let's see. It was really big, it had yellow armor, red eyes, and had some sort of blue diamond in the center of its forehead." Aileta told this to David.

"That's weird, it sounds like a card in Duel monsters…you know, the card game I used to play. What's weird is that it sounds like the Winged Dragon of…Ra…its Dark Ra! Were facing Dark Ra here. Aileta, I've never seen Dark Ra, much less seen what he can do. Tell them everything you know about him." Aileta did. And everyone was shocked at the power of this creature. Even Inuyasha was beginning to wonder if he has what it takes.

"Dark Ra is the evil form of the sun god Ra…so at night he is vulnerable…we should try and attack him while its still night." Aileta said. She looked at the clock…10:47…the night was still young. "We might be able to catch him before sunrise."

"Then let's go…I can take this guy." Inuyasha said proudly as he stood up."

"I agree." Miroku said. "We should fight this guy before he gets out of hand."

"Well then…we should go now." Aileta offered. They left shortly after.


	10. Hunting the god

Location: Time Fluxuation: Domino city

Kagome walked down the street, her arrow ready to fire at the slightest movement. From the shadows, a creature with massive mussels, watched her. "NOT A SPARK OF SPIRTUAL ENERGY IN HER BODY. NO USE FOR MY MASTER, BUT PERHAPS SHE COULD BE USEFUL BAIT." The dark god whispered. He waited until the girl crossed his path. Dark Ra slipped behind her and was ready to grab her…when a familiar spinning sound went off behind him. Dark Ra turned and ducked just before a Metroid disc nailed him in the face. "WHAT THE?" Kagome instantly spun around and fired an arrow right where the heart would be. The wooden shaft splintered as it struck Dark Ra's tough skin.

"Uh oh." She said. Dark Ra knocked her to the ground and turned around to face Aileta, who had just caught her disc.

"WELL, WE MEET AGAIN MY DEAR. TELL ME WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE?"

"To help me stop you!" David yelled. He rushed up behind him and struck Dark Ra's back with his sword, drawing the first blood to from his skin in ages. Dark Ra turned and looked at the boy.

"AND JUST WHO MIGHT YOU BE?" He asked.

"I could go by many names, but you could call me David."

"INTERESTING, THAT NAME KINDA RINGS A BELL…WAIT…YOURE THE ONE WHO OLLRAN KILLED BEFORE YOU COULD GET TO ME!"

"Correction, he didn't kill me. Now bring it on!" Dark Ra was not prepared to fight, not without the sun. But still, a human would still be no match for him, as he thought. He drew as much power as he could from the stars and prepared for anything this human could throw at him. But it wasn't David he had to worry about.

"Wind Scar!" A flash of yellow energy plowed over Dark Ra. David managed to get away safely. The yellow energy struck Dark Ra with tremendous force. David watched the smoke clear. But sadlyDark Raemerged unscratched.

"Well that's not good." David muttered. "Aileta…tell Miroku to let him have it!" Aileta called to Miroku. He yanked off the scarf on his wrist and the winds began howling.

"Wind tunnel!" Everyone braced themselves as everything in sight was pulled toward the black hole in his hand. Dark Ra pulled against the winds, and yanked out his absorbing crystal. The light fell out of the jem and onto Miroku.

"TRY SUCKING THIS UP." Miroku slowly grew weaker.

"Oh no you don't!" David risked all by running up and kicking Dark Ra. Off guard, Dark Ra dropped the crystal, and it was sucked into Miroku's hand.

"NO!" Dark Ra spun around and held David. "I CAN SEE WHY MASTER SICRON HATES YOU SO MUCH. WELL MY MISSION HAS FAILED BECAUSE I LOST THAT THING, SO I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN WITH ME!" David struggled against the evil gods grip. He may be a Soul Guardian, but the hand of a god was still too much for him. It would have been over for both of them, but a certain silver haired half-demon jumped in and struck the god with his oversized sword. Dark Ra once again was taken off guard and was sent flying into Miroku's black hole. He quickly covered the hole with the scarf and the winds died down. David and Inuyasha stared at each other.

"Thanks." David said. Inuyasha didn't understand what he said, but the meaning was clear. He nodded, and David nodded back. Aileta ran up to David and asked if he was okay. He nodded. Aileta then turned to Inuyasha.

"Thank you, but we need to go now. Since we killed Dark Ra, this place will implode in half an hour." Inuyasha wasn't pleased.

"Well then I'm coming with you."

"Inuyasha, it's not our place to go with them." Kagome warned.

"Well then what am I supposed to do, wait for death?" He said as he turned to look at her, when he looked back, David and Aileta were gone. Inuyasha looked to the sky to see David carrying Aileta to an overhead starship. "Oh no you don't" Inuyasha leaped up to them. He almost grabbed Aileta's ankle when Kagome yelled:

"Sit boy." Inuyasha dropped to the ground as David and Aileta flew off to leave the fluxuation.

Half an hour later, the Time Fluxuation was gone.


	11. The other side of Japan

To Everyone: Yes I know I know, my chapters are really short this time around. The upside is that there are more of them, so I get the point of needing longer chapters I'll try to avoid them, just bear with me for the time being.

Chapter 10: The other side of Japan.

Location: Time Fluxuation: Kumamoto, Japan

Yusuke and Kayko walked down the street, rambling on about why Yusuke should be participating in school. But in the shadows, a dark figure watched them. The figure conjured up a small red snake, never before seen on the planet. The snake quickly got in front of the two, and hid behind a garbage can. The dark figure waited for the moment to command the snake to strike and inject its paralyzing venom into Yusuke's leg. "Well what do you expect…what with all these cases I got and all." Yusuke said.

"Don't move if you want to live!" Called a voice. Yusuke, Kayko, and even the dark figure stopped and looked in the direction of the voice. A boy with wings stood there, in the center of the sidewalk. The figure waved his hand and the snake withdrew.

"Ha, well that's got to be the worse disguise for a demon I've ever seen." Yusuke said. "Now why don't you try talking a language I can understand, hot shot?" David quickly became annoyed.

"Why me?" He groaned. "Aileta could you please give me a hand?" A girl with pink hair walked out from behind a corner.

"Pardon him" Aileta said in her fluent Japanese. "We hate to inform you of this, but if you don't come with us, you'll most surely be killed." Aileta warned.

"Uh, no thanks, I think we'll be on our way."

"Yusuke! She's trying to help us." Kayko grunted.

"Like I need help! I'm Earth's spirit detective you know, I think I can hold my own." Yusuke boasted. David eyed the shadows warily for any movement. The dark figure inched his way around the 4, until he was on the rooftop next to Yuskue.

"You must gather all your friends and meet us at your house, and be careful." Aileta instructed.

"For the last time I don't need your help. Whoever this guy is I can take him." The dark figure gave a faint chuckle, but the noise was more than enough. Both David and Aileta snapped their head in the direction of the silent noise. In a flash, the figure jumped off the roof and reached for Yusuke. It landed on him and pulled out a crystal. Just as it began to glow David kicked the creature off. The figure turned around to look at David.

"_Well what do you know…I wasn't expecting to see you here. Did you come all this way for me, young hero in training._" Sahathroe said slyly.

"Shove it snake face, you aren't worth my time any more, so why don't you just hold still so I can separate that annoying face form your body.

"_Now that's not very nice…let me show you what I mean"_ Sahathroe pulled out 2 long, serrated swords, one jagged and blue, the other lumpy and red, with an eye. "_I_ _acquired these just before we met on our first date…meet the soul caliber, and soul edge." _Sahathroe lunged for David and swung the blades swiftly. David easily dodged the swinging blades, not even bothering to draw his own sword. "_Very good young hero…but what happens when the swords are alive, and are after your soul?" _The eye on soul edge blinked and fixated on David. David tensed up and got ready.

"HEY YOU." Yuskue yelled. He ran up and unloaded a hailstorm of punches. Sahathroe was quite surprised at the power of Yuskue and quickly began to block his punches. "You think you're so smart well how about this!" Yuskue brought his foot straight up and kicked Sahathroe right in the chin. Sahathroe's head was thrown back from the impact.

"_Heh heh, very good Yuskue…in the hands of my master your power will be near limitless." _Sahathroe said as he brought his head back to look at him. "_But getting it from you will be quite fun." _He said as he pulled out a small crystal.

"Bring it on." Yuskue said.

"_I already did." _Dozens of snakes slithered up and jumped on Yuskue. Sahathroe slowly walked up to him and held out the crystal. The crystal started glowing, and then it was gone. Sahathroe did a double take. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the crystal on the ground. David walked over and picked it up.

"Nice shot Aileta." He said. Aileta caught her disc as it flew back to her.

"Thanks" Sahathroe gave a mean look.

"_This isn't over young hero…I'll be back."_ Sahathroe quickly transformed into a snake and slithered off without a sound.


	12. The poison sinks

To Flying Star: THANK YOU! Thats exactly what I wanted, to maintain the characters actual attitude and make them believeable. But this chapter puts that to the test, so PLEASE tell me how well I did it.

Chapter 11: The poison sinks

Location: Time Fluxuation, Kuabara's apartment

"A very interesting story, but how do we know you are trustworthy." Kurama asked.

"We did save Yuskue, didn't we?" Aileta asked.

"Yes I suppose that's true." Kurama said smiling. Yuskue, Kuabara, Kurama, Kayko (A/N: Lots of "K" names), Shizuru, Botan, Aileta and David sat in Kuabara's apartment. Koenma listened via a computer screen. Aileta had just finished explaining the situation to everyone. David grumbled about how he didn't understand a word and that there still weren't any chairs. But in the next room, a silent terror waited. Sahathroe sat patiently, picking up vibrations and translating them into words and movements.

"Hey aren't we missing someone?" Kuabara grumbled.

"Yeah were is shorty?" Yuskue joked.

"Uh…who are you talking about?" Aileta questioned. Kurama chuckled.

"They are talking about Hiei; he's a little stubborn and tends to keep to himself." Aileta translated to David. This time it was David's turn to laugh.

"Oh I know his type." David stood up. He began walking toward the window. "The only way to find them…is to impress them." David pulled out his staff. He opened the window and held the staff out in front of him. He energized it and the spirit weapon expanded from 7 inches, to 6 feet long. The tip began to glow and radiate. He stood there for a moment. He finally let his staff shrink and he put it back on his belt. "Aileta you can tell Hiei to come off the roof now." Aileta walked to the window and looked out. She glanced upward and saw a little black shadow looking down on her. She spoke to it.

"Um…Hiei…you can come down now." She said. The shadow dropped from its perch and landed right in front of Aileta. He glanced at the boy who had sat on the floor again.

"Kurama, who is this boy who can create an incredible amount of energy in such a small space?" Hiei said in his monotone voice.

"Boy isn't you the cheery one." Yuskue whispered to himself.

"Hiei this is David, and Aileta." Kurama explained. He then continued to tell the same story Aileta told, to Hiei. As he was saying this, Hiei slowly became disgusted.

"You actually expect me to believe that I am nothing more than a living memory. This whole time fluxuation nonsense is not worth my time." But as he said this, a small red snake had slipped under the door and began to crawl for the group of humans and demons. It slithered up to the nearest one, the one with blue hair. As the group tried to persuade Hiei that they were telling the truth, the serpent got under the table and poised itself for a strike. It wouldn't bite till it was told, and Sahathroe needed to give it a visual command. He eased the door open silently and looked at his creation. He pointed to it. The snake reared back. It shot forward and sunk its fangs into Botan's leg. She screamed in pain and jumped up. David ran over and ripped the snake off her leg. He threw it against the wall hard, killing it. Yuskue looked toward the door and saw the familiar face.

"You again!" He bolted for the door. Yuskue quickly gave chase. Sahathroe ran out of the hallway and broke through the door across from him. With Yuskue at his heels he leapt through the window and landed on the street below. Yuskue could only watch as he jumped to the next building and scaled it like Spiderman till he reached the roof, and disappeared. Yuskue sighed and walked back. Outside the door was Kayko, and she was crying. "Hey…what's wrong?"

"Its Botan…she's…she's…oh Yuskue." Kayko hugged him. Yuskue quickly caught on. He clenched his fists and filled himself with rage.

"There was nothing you could do Yuskue." Aileta said as she walked out of the room. That same snake almost got David the first time we met Sahathroe. Turns out a single drop would have killed her."

"Then I don't care if we do all die if we kill him…I want to punch his face in right now."

"Then we better start planning." The three walked back into the room.


	13. Grabing the snake by the horns

To Flying Star: You know, that never occured to me. Perhaps she was in human form, or she can die, or actualy...Sahathroe's special snake had enough power to take down an electrifying, I would think that it could probably bring down Botan. In any case, thanks for pointing that out for me.

Chapter 12: Grabbing the snake by the horns

Location: Time Fluxuation: Kumamoto, Japan

All seemed natural in the middle of town. Yuskue, Kuabara, Kurama, and Hiei eyed the crowd. David and Aileta surveyed the busy area from the top of a nearby building. It was a peaceful, sunny day in the town square. "Hey, you think calling his name out three times will bring him out?" Yuskue asked sarcastically.

"Man this is stupid." Kuabara grunted. "We don't even know if he'll show up or not." David and Aileta were also bored out of their minds. But something struck Aileta at that moment.

"David, remember what Sahathroe did when we first got here?"

"Um…he had 2 swords?"

"No, I mean when he left. He has the power to turn into a snake. What if he's down there now…just not in his normal form?"

"Good point. Let me crawl down there and tell the guys…oh right, I can't speak…duh…I am a moron." Hey guys David "thought" to them try looking for any rouge snakes, could be him. Kuabara tensed up.  
"Who said that?"

Relax dimwit its me, David, I just remembered I could talk to you like this. Just keep your eyes open for him.

_You called_? David suddenly got nervous _I'll be right there._

Guys…I just heard him! Get all those people out of there, Sahathroe is on his way!

"You heard him." Yuskue said. "Now how do we get everyone out of here?"

"Allow me." Hiei said. He removed his headband, revealing his jagan eye. He slowly let his energy grow and a black aura enveloped him. People quickly noticed. Some left quickly and silently, others just ran, but soon the town square was empty. Hiei quickly covered his Jagan.

"So now what?" Yuskue asked. A small earthquake began. Without warning the ground burst open and an enormous snake flew out. David stared in amazement.

"That things got to be at least 30 feet long!"

"Man, I hate snakes…" Kuabara groaned. The serpent brought its tail up and slammed it down on the ground, narrowly hitting Yuskue and crew.

"Rose whip!" Kurama yelled as he wrapped his weapon around the snake, binding it slightly. Kuabara and Hiei proceeded to split the beast open with their swords. Yuskue concentrated all power to his finger and prepared to fire. All the while Aileta took half-a-dozen chunks out of it with her disc. At last, Yuskue was ready.

"Spirit gun!" The blast of blue and white energy rocketed toward the creature. In a flash, the creatures head was gone. The body slumped over and ceased to move.

"_Very good Yuskue" _Sahathroe said as he stepped out of the shadows. "_Now let's see how you fair against me._"

"Oh give me a break will ya." Yuskue groaned. Sahathroe showed off Hiei by zipping by them and quickly putting a sword to Kuabara's neck.

"_Don't move or he dies"_ Kurama had to put a hand on Hiei's shoulder to keep him from running toward him. David began to panic as Sahathroe pulled out a crystal.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, come on David…think, think, think!" he mumbled to himself. "Um…ok I got it. Aileta, can you throw your disc so it embeds itself into his back?"

"Um, yes I think so…"

"Good enough give it here!" David took the disc from Aileta and held his staff to it. "Emoray neerest montall…" he chanted. "…Destiny's decision." A faint blue light coated the weapon. "Here Aileta, give him your best shot." Aileta took the disc and prepared to throw it.

"_Heh heh heh, don't worry. I won't tell you its painful…because to be honest, I don't know. Now stop struggling so I can take what you_ AHHHHHHH!" Sahathroe was suddenly cut-off when an unbearable pain entered his back. He looked over and down his shoulder to see an all-too familiar Metroid disc embedded in his back. But when he turned his direction to his chest, he nearly collapsed. The disc had carried an energy silo of burning light. "_What is going on?!"_

"Since you already died, destiny has decided that you need to go." David said as he dropped from the sky. Sahathroe stared at him wide eyed, but then it turned to a smirk.

"_You may have beaten me…but it's not over yet, there is one more fluxuation…and this one is being visited by Sicron himself. Sorry, but it's a battle you can't win, hahahahahahahahaha..._" Sahathroe slowly disappeared as the blue light enveloped him. The disc dropped from where he once stood.

"So he died laughing…" David said. He looked toward Aileta. He grabbed her hand and took flight. "I hate to leave you…" David said to Yuskue and crew "…but like he said, we still have one more fluxuation to take care of. I bid thee farewell." David flew toward the Dodrando ship that had dropped its cloaking devise. As it flew off, Hiei left to spend his last half-hour in demon world, where he belonged.

"So dose anyone know what he said?" Yuskue asked as the ship disappeared.

Half an hour later, the Time Fluxuation was gone.


	14. A walk down memory lane

MERRY CHRISTMAS! In celebration of the season, I'm posting 5 chapters in addition to my normal 1. Thats 6 chapters! Also, this will finish off Code: REVIVAL. So I hope you enjoy this final fluxuation, and happy holidays!

Chapter 13: A walk down memory lane

Location: above orbit of Earth 2

"3 down and 1 to go!" David yelled. "Now let's get down there and get it over with."

"Don't forget what Sahathroe said." Aileta pointed out. "Sicron himself is going to be down there. And you haven't seen him in action."

"Aileta I don't plan to fight him, you know I don't rush into those things." He encouraged as he walked over. "What we need to do is destroy him in a different way…and you of all people should know exactly how to do that."

"What makes you think that?"

"Just look where the final flux is…" Aileta walked over toward the window. She looked out and saw the clear bubble of energy below.

"What area is that?" she asked looking back at him.

"That…is France, your old home." Aileta double tacked. "And I think we both know what he's after…again."

"Me…he's after me…or the old me."

"He's consistent I'll give him that. I guess since you can stand up for yourself now…he wants a fresh start."

"My turn to have an idea…" she said sternly. "Check for Sicron's location." David walked over to the scanner.

"He's not down there…but his spirit is on his way. I'd give him about 2 days before he shows up."

"Plenty of time. Take us down." Aileta commanded.

"Aye Aye." David quickly began to bring the ship into the final fluxuation."

Location: Time Fluxuation, France

The ship disappeared overhead. David and Aileta strolled into the ever familiar factory.

"It's been so long." Aileta said. "I thought I'd never see this place again. This...was my home for so long. It technically was still my home for the 500 years Sicron…" she stopped at the memory of her horrid past. "…all the more reason to stop him." David and Aileta slid down the rope. Aileta attempted to recall on the code they would need to get to the lab. As they stepped in the elevator, David effortlessly pushed the button with his tail. The door slowly slid into its closed position. When it did, the old mechanism jolted to life and steadily dropped the elevator several stories down. It eventually halted to a stop and slowly opened with a hiss. David and Aileta walked over to the console. David sat down and began to type, being sure as to not attract the attention of the new Aileta. Once he had gained access to the scanners he turned to Aileta.

"Care to tell me what the plan is?" David asked.

"We'll use LYOKO itself against him. Once he arrives, lure him here. Get him in a scanner, and virtualize him. All that's left is a pull of the plug and we get out of here." She explained.

"Now haven't you gotten ruthless over the years? You say that like I have to do everything…what will you be doing?"

"In order for this to work, we'll need the help of Jeremy and the others. I can't risk being seen so I'll be in LYOKO." Aileta slid a disc into the computer. "On the way down I whipped up a replacement program. Once it registers Sicron in the scanner, it will virtualize him, and pull me and new Aileta out."

"And what am I supposed to do?" David asked.

"You get my friends to trust you. My best bet would be to pose as a new student."

"Boy you got this all figured out. Okay, get down to the scanner room. I'll send you into LYOKO. You'll be in the desert region." Aileta began to walk toward the elevator. "And Aileta…" She turned to face him. David walked to her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "I love you." Aileta kissed him back.

"And I you." Aileta walked to the elevator and took it to the scanner room. The doors opened and she walked to the nearest scanner. She stepped in it and turned around as the doors closed.

"Transfer Aileta, scanner Aileta, Virtualization."


	15. Just a coincidence

Chapter 14: Just a coincidence.

Location: Time Fluxuation, France

Ulrich sat down to his best friend Odd. Ms. Hertz quickly walked to the front of the class as the bell rang. "All right class, today we have a new student." She said. A boy walked into the room. He seemed strong but he was a little "wide" around the middle (A/N: for those of you who read my deleted scenes story while it was up, you should understand). He had a dark look in his eyes as he looked around the room. Eventually his deep blue eye's landed on Ulrich, Odd and Jeremy. "This is David; um…could you pronounce your last name?" Ms Hertz asked. David pulled his eyes away from Odd and the others.

"It's Clyoto, David Clyoto." Jeremy looked up in surprise.

"Very good, you may take your seat." David sat in the back of the room. Jeremy quickly turned to the others as Ms Hertz began the long lecture

"Clyoto…" He whispered "sounds too much like Lyoko to me."

"Jeez Jeremy you think you can give a guy 2 minutes before you go accusing him of something." Odd whispered back.

"It's just too convenient. And did you see how he stared at us like that? Look at him; he's not taking any notes."

"Well I don't take notes either." Odd said.

"Relax Jeremy." Ulrich said. "I'm sure it's just a big coincidence."

"Still, I'm going to check with Aileta after class, just to be sure." Jeremy said before turning around. David heard every word.

Jeremy pulled up his window on LYOKO. "Aileta are you there?" Aileta's face appeared on his screen.

"Hi Jeremy is something wrong?"

"No, but it might. Have you felt any pulsations?"

"No why?"

"Well this new boy at school showed up. His last name is Clyoto…and he stared at me and the others very intently."

"That is strange. It might be a coincidence, but I'll look around anyway." Aileta said.

"Good idea, I'll launch a scan just to be safe as well." Aileta disappeared and Jeremy launched his program. He spun around in his chair saw David looking down on him. "Uh, hello…"

"Save it Jeremy. Just to let you know I have nothing to do with X.A.N.A and yes, my name is a coincidence, in a way of speaking." Jeremy simply stared at him. Something beeped behind him. Jeremy quickly turned around to see that an activated tower had been found.

"Is that so…" Jeremy said as he slowly turned around.

"Coincidence. But that tower is not my origin. And if you're smart you'll call up your friends and tell them to meet you at the factory." David said. Jeremy stared at him darkly. Jeremy quickly pulled out his cell phone and called Odd.

"Odd, get the others and meet me at the factory." Without another word he hung up. "You can stay here. If you aren't X.A.N.A's doing then you'll understand." Suddenly a news report came up thanks to Jeremy's alert system.

* * *

Yumi walked down the street toward her house. She was about half way between the school and her house when she heard something peculiar. She circled around. Nothing was there, but the buzzing noise was still there. Instinctively she looked up. A small black dot moved across the sky, and then it turned and moved toward her. "Great, I'd love to be abducted by aliens." She joked. She blinked but the thing continued to move toward her. Soon she could make out the outlines of a helicopter…an army helicopter (A/N: weather the French use helicopters or not is beyond me). "What in the world?" It stopped at the end of the block, directly facing her. Despite the heavy winds she held her ground. It was then she noticed, the pilots chair was empty! She slowly tried to walk away, but before she could get her foot down, a bullet ricocheted off the ground where she was about to place it. Suddenly it all became clear to Yumi. "X.A.N.A…" she whispered.

* * *

"A government Helicopter has been stolen." The newscaster reported. "The culprit is still at large and police are requesting any information concerning the subject. The aircraft is fully armed with 10 full machine gun rounds, 8 seeker missiles, and other weapons the government would not tell us. There is also rumor that 3 gallons of napalm are stored. The craft is still in stages of development and is strictly for testing new weapons, but the craft is still dangerous. Report any information to the following information sources." As a list of phone numbers rolled down the screen, Jeremy turned toward David.

"Okay, you're off the hook…for now. But I'm watching you." He said.

"Either way, I'm coming to the factory with you. I already have an avatar set up. So what harm could it be to have someone else help you?" David said. Jeremy stared at him darkly. His phone rang and he quickly answered it.

"Hello"

"Jeremy, X.A.N.A's getting a lot smarter. He's trying to gun me down with this military helicopter." Suddenly the connection was cut, either by dropping it or worse. David's sensitive ears gave him a perfect edge.

"Looks like there's an open scanner for me." Jeremy gave up. He got up and headed for the door.

"You want to go to LYOKO, fine! Let's go."


	16. Running

Chapter 15: Running

Location: Time Fluxuation, France

Yumi dove into the alley to avoid the shower of bullets. The helicopter flew pass and swooped around to try again. Yumi was out of breath, she couldn't keep this up much longer. She crawled behind a garbage dumpster and prayed that it was thick enough. The chopper flew by leaving the dumpster riddled with holes. But as soon as it was out of sight, Yumi jumped out and started running for the factory.

* * *

Ulrich and Odd waited impatiently in the control room of the factory. The elevator door opened, revealing an annoyed yet embarrassed Jeremy with an all too familiar David. "What's he doing here?!" Ulrich asked.

"No time. Yumi's getting gunned down by an experimental helicopter. You three, down to the scanner room now." Ulrich and Odd accompanied David in the elevator. It closed and descended one level where three pods waited for them. They each took one and stood in it. The doors closed.

"Here we go again." David said to himself.

"Transfer David, transfer Ulrich, transfer Odd, scanner David, scanner Ulrich, scanner Odd, Virtualization!

* * *

Yumi ran into the school grounds. Thankfully, no-one else was out at this hour. X.A.N.A began to fire again, this time one brushed past Yumi's leg. She fell over and the chopper flew over her. She struggled to get up before X.A.N.A could come at her again. She darted for the trees, hoping she'd be able to remember where the secret passage was.

* * *

David, Ulrich, and Odd dropped into the polar region, the area where X.A.N.A's worse plans were created (A/N: that's my opinion, from what I've seen, all of X.A.N.A's biggest threats were used in towers in the polar region. You wanna flame me cause of it, go ahead…it's still a review). David quickly spotted Aileta. Noting that he dropped the real Aileta in the desert and that this one didn't carry a disc…he had to make sure he didn't use any reference to their past, including his true feelings for her. Aileta ran up to them. "The tower is…this, way." She slowed her specking when she noticed David.

"Aileta that's David, the one I was telling you about." Without warning David drew his sword and pointed it right at Aileta.

"Don't, move." He said through his gritted teeth.

"I knew it…I knew I couldn't trust you!" Jeremy exclaimed. David grabbed Aileta's shoulder and threw her to the ground, just before a laser, fired from the nearby crab hit her. David easily blocked it and reflected it back toward the monster. The laser hit square in the stress point and it exploded.

"You were saying Jeremy…" David grunted. He helped Aileta off the ground. "Sorry, had to do that."

"Its okay, come on the towers over here." The four began running.

* * *

Yumi stumbled through the trees, the whirling noise fluttered ominously above her. She eventually reached the clearing where the opening to the path through the sewer was. She stopped to catch her breath. Without warning she heard a new sound, it sounded like, BOOM, a missile. Yumi fell to the ground from the explosion behind her. She slowly got to her feet. Yumi saw the chopper circling, waiting to fire once she was in view…or until it could get a clear shot.

* * *

"Come on guys" Jeremy said. "You need to get to the tower before X.A.N.A. gets to Yumi…or figures out how to use that napalm.

"Thanks for the heads up, but we're running our fastest here." Odd yelled. The four ran out into an open field, but the tower was no-where in sight. "Um…that's a problem…"

"Over there!" Aileta yelled. On another far away platform stood a tower surrounded by a red aura. "Maybe we took a wrong turn."

"ODD, crab at 10 o-clock!" David yelled. Odd barely dodged the laser as 2 crabs ran toward them.

"Laser arrow! Hey, we'll never manage to get over there in time!"

"I disagree." David said. "Look out." A swarm of hornets flew in toward them from the tower. "You two stay here and keep the crabs off us. I'll take Aileta to the tower and stop the hornets." David commanded.

"How are you going to do that?" Ulrich said as he blocked another laser.

"Like this…" David unfurled his wings and grabbed Aileta's hand. He flew off toward the hornets. As he flew the swarm, one exploded. The hornets turned around and flew toward David. They began to fire again. David flew as fast as he could and eventually reached the second plateau. "GO!" David yelled. Aileta ran for the tower as David prepared to hold off the last of the hornets. Aileta entered and slowly walked toward the center of the rings, lighting them up one by one.

* * *

Yumi timed her run just right. When the chopper was turned away she dashed out toward the grate. But to her demise she tripped and fell painfully to the ground.

* * *

When she reached the center she began to rise and eventually reached a higher platform. It lit up as her foot touched it.

* * *

The helicopter descended and leveled its guns on Yumi. She looked up staring into the barrel of its revolving turrets.

* * *

A few more steps and a screen appeared. Aileta placed her hand on this. The screen read: AILETA, then CODE …

* * *

X.A.N.A. fired the guns and Yumi watched as the bullets rushed for her face.

* * *

… LYOKO.

* * *

The bullets stopped in mid-air, just inches from Yumi's face.

* * *

The screens around her dropped and fell into darkness, only to have them return all at once in an instant. "Return to the past now." An ominous white light grew from the factory and covered everything in sight.

* * *

It was that very morning. David sat outside the school ready to register and enroll in Cadic Jr. High again. He pulled out a laptop computer and logged onto the LYOKO network. "Come in Aileta…"

"Hi David." The real Aileta said as her face appeared. "I felt time reverse, let me guess, X.A.N.A. gave you his formal greeting."

"Gee how'd you know?" David said sarcastically. "Well the good news is I got their trust. It won't be too hard to get them to help me get Sicron into a scanner. Although I still feel like we're treating them like animals." He complained.

"Me too, but it must be done. Well, Sicron shouldn't show up till tomorrow so you should have plenty of time to prepare." Aileta said.

"Okay, stay beautiful Aileta." She giggled.

"I will see you later." She logged off. But as David stood up and tucked his tail in his shirt, a large flaming fire ball entered the Time Fluxuation…a fireball with very dark intentions.


	17. A day early, a day to remember

Chapter 16: A day early, a day to remember

Location: Time fluxuation, France

A fire ball floated above Cadic Jr. High silently. Eventually it cooled down and the creature dropped to the ground. As it awoke, flames burst from its body again. Lord Sicron arose and surveyed the scene. In the distance he saw his target, the abandoned factory. But Sicron was not known for rushing into things, especially on important matters like this.

"_IF I GO IN AND START TRYING TO HACK THAT THING…I MIGHT DELETE AILETA. SO RATHER THAN DOING IT MYSELF, I SHOULD GET SOMEONE ELSE TO PULL HER OUT FOR _ME." He sneered to himself. But as strange as it was, a familiar sent filled the air, a familiar blood. Then it came to him. _HE'S HERE…THAT ANNOYING HUMAN HAS ONCE AGAIIN INJECTED HIMSELF INTO MY PLANS. WELL, THIS MAKES THINGS MORE INTERESTING._" Sicron raised his hands and multiple flames broke from his body. They molded into life forms and quickly became the dreaded Soakians. "_GO MY SERVANT_" He said pointing to one in particular _", KILL THEM AS YOU WISH IN ANY MANNER, BUT BRING THE SHORT, SMART ONE TO ME. YOUR MEMORY SHOULD IDENTIFY THE TARGETS." _The Soakian checked his memory. Yes images of certain humans flashed before him, especially one who seemed smarter than the rest. The creature gave a howl of delight that the hunt was his. It turned and ran for an exhaust vent. The Soakian ripped off the protective grating and crawled into the buildings inner workings.

* * *

Sissy, Nicholas, and Herb walked down the hallway on their way to the cafeteria. "You'll see, before this day is done Ulrich will admit how he truly feels for me." Sissy rambled. Herb just groaned annoyed. Suddenly there was a thump. The trio stopped and looked around. "What was that?" Sissy asked.

"Probably nothing." Herb said. "Come on, I'm hungry" Sissy nodded and continued walking. Nicholas however, was not so confident. He walked staring around nervously. THUMP.

Did you hear that?!" He asked.

"No, I didn't. Come on you're being paranoid…" Sissy said, but Nicholas didn't answer. "…Nicholas?" She turned around to a horrifying sight. Through the ceiling came a long tentacle, wrapping twice around Nicholas, once around themouth silencing him, and once around his neck choking him. Nicholas kicked furiously and pulled at the tentacle desperately. "Wha wha wha wha what is that thing?!" Sissy squealed. The rest of the creature slowly came down, suspended by 3 more tentacles revealed to be tails.

"You had to ask." Herb said. The Soakian's feet touched the ground and it turned on its victim. It released its grip on Nicholas's mouth and he started screaming bloody murder…despite that his throat was squeezed shut. The creature silenced him by unloading a wad of acid, right in his face. The Soakian allowed him to drop to the ground, before pinning him with its foot. In his agony, Nicholas managed to open his eyes to see a spiked dagger-like tip on the edge of the Soakians tail come down and split his heart in two. He died instantly.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sissy yelled. She quickly started running, Herb not far behind. Neither of them dared to check if they were being followed. Eventually they reached the cafeteria. Sissy threw the door open and ran to, you guessed it, Ulrich, who was sitting at his table discussing David's knowledge of LYOKO. "Ulrich oh Ulrich something horrible happened!" David quickly looked concerned. He leaned over to Jeremy.

"That didn't happen last time…something's up." Jeremy nodded.

"Sissy I'm really not in the mood for it today…or any day for that matter." Ulrich said in an attempt to get rid of her. At that point Herb finally caught up and slammed the cafeteria door behind him.

"But I'm serious Ulrich. Something…something killed Nicholas!" She sobbing.

"Okay, something is defiantly up." David whispered again. "What killed him Sissy?" David said speaking up now.

"Well, it was some kind of monster." Many students in the cafeteria giggled. "It just…came thought the ceiling, spat acid in his face and stabbed him with one of its tails." David, like all others registered it as gibberish, till the part about there apparently more than one tail.

"How many tails?"

"Four."

"Oh my god no!" David walked over to the door and threw it open. He looked out. "All clear, EVERYONE OUT NOW!" He yelled. Some stood up, just in case.

"What's going on?" Odd asked.

"She's telling the truth." David explained. "Nicholas was killed by a very strong and very smart alien species called-" he was interrupted as the window on the opposite wall shattered and a four tailed monster jumped in "-the Soakians…RUN!" The creature simply watched as the building emptied. Its eyes, ears, thermal sensors, and motions sensors landed on a group of familiar humans. It caught sight of the David as he guided the last people out and slammed the door. David ran over to help Ulrich and Odd drag a bench to block the door. Once they got it in position Odd asked:

"You think that will hold it?" The Soakian dove threw another window several meters to the right of them.

"No." David said as he began running for the forest. "Come on, we need to get to the factory."

"What about Sissy?" Ulrich called trying to catch up.

"Let her come, her body won't slow it down anyway."

"But all animals hut to eat." Jeremy interjected.

"Not Soakians, they hunt for two reasons: because they're told to and just for the fun of it…they're diet consists of fish and plant roots. Now run faster, they can push 80." David called back. Yumi looked back, sure enough, the creature was quickly gaining on them with no effort at all. Soon they reached the sewer drain.

"Eww, I'm not going down there!" Sissy said as Odd began to uncover it. But there was a roar from the monster behind them and Sissy quickly darted down the tunnel. The Soakian breeched the trees just as David closed the drain behind over him. He let go of the railing and dropped to the group below, but he heard the grate getting pulled off again soon after.

"You four." He said indicating to Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Jeremy, "start going with the wheels you got. You two will come with me. Since you two can run that fast, I'll carry you." Before they could ask how, he unfurled his tail and wings. He grabbed Sissy and Herb by the wrist and took off. "GO!" he yelled to the others. There was never a time when someone went down that sewer faster. They reached the end and scrambled up the second ladder.

"So, you want to explain _those_?" Jeremy asked, pointing at his wings.

"Later…" David said as he heard the Soakian climbing up the ladder. They dashed into the factory. As the group jumped for the ropes to slide down, they heard a scream. David turned to see a second Soakian pinning Herb and about to drop its spiked tails into him. David didn't bother using a rope, seeing as he had wings. When he reached the ground he noticed the others were looking around nervously…and he noticed why. There were at least half a dozen Soakians all around them, some hanging from the ceiling, others climbing down the walls, others simply on the ground. "Just back slowly into the elevator." David instructed, "We don't want to stimulate their hunting instinct." They slowly backed into the elevator. When they were all in, David kicked the button and the door closed. They lurched into a downward decent toward the computer room. "Okay listen, I said those things kill when they are told to. Well the one who's telling them to is Lord Sicron. I can't go into detail, but let's just say he's the devil himself. The only way to kill him is to get him in the scanner virtualize him and shut off LYOKO. I've installed a replacement program so that Aileta will be ejected when Sicron is virtualized." David said quickly.

"But I haven't got an anti-virus yet…shutting off LYOKO will…" Jeremy cut himself off.

"Believe me, even if we kill Sicron, you are all going up in smoke. I can't go into detail, but you are basically living memory's…and killing Sicron will destroy you and this entire area within the hour." David said as the elevator halted. The large yellow door unlocked and opened. A small group of Soakians were just finishing their work trashing the place. "…Maybe we should go to the scanner room." David suggested. Without waiting for an answer he pushed the button and the door closed again. They descended another level. This time the doors opened to reveal 3 scanners, all spotless. They began to walk out, but before they could blink, there was a crash. A Soakian broke through the elevator roof and dropped down on Sissy. She screamed unbelievably. The others ran out and watched as the Soakian prepared to rip the life out of her. Before it could begin its work the door closed. An eerie silence filled the room. "And then there were five." David said. He saluted her death by bringing a fist to his forehead and bringing it down to his chest. "Okay…Sicron's probably after you Jeremy, seeing as you can actually work this thing. So stay here. When Sicron shows up, I'll be waiting in the computer room…after I've cleared out the Soakians. Get him in the scanner and leave the rest to me." David instructed.

"_QUITE CLEVER YOUNG ONE…BUT NOT CLEVER ENOUGH." _The large door was blown clear out. The towering Lord Sicron walked into the room, 2 Soakians followed obediently. "_ITS OVER, YOUR PLAN HAS FAILED. NOW NOTHING STANDS BETWEEN ME AND THE ULTIMATE POWER."_ Sicron said as he smiled his famous ear-to-ear smile. "_FORGET HAVING YOU PULL HER OUT…" _he said glancing at Jeremy. "_I THINK I SHOULD DO THIS MY WAY."_ Sicron lifted his powerful staff and pointed it at the thousands of cables above that connected to LYOKO's mainframe. Blasts of electricity shot out of his staff and struck the cables. But rather than destroying them, it activated them and it activated the scanner behind David and the others. It opened and Aileta fell out. Jeremy caught her. She looked up with a confused look, but when she turned to see Sicron it became a mix of anger and fear.

"You…" She said.

"You know him?" Jeremy questioned. David realized that this was the _real_ Aileta. Aileta stood up and faced Sicron. The sorcerer looked upon her confused as to why a weak girl would stand up to her…until he noticed a Metroid disc hanging from her belt.

"_…MY MISTAKE."_ Sicron once again shocked the overhead cables with energy. The scanner roared to life again and when it opened the other Aileta fell out. "_THAT'S MORE LIKE IT._"

"Sicron you sick, demented animal…do you ever give up?" the real Aileta growled.

"_MY, MY, HAVN'T YOU GROWN RUTHLESS OVER THE YEARS? WELL I'VE GIVEN UP ON GETTING YOUR POWER, AND YOU'VE TAUGHT ME THAT TORTURE WON'T DO THE TRICK…SO I'LL DO IT THE OLD FASHIONED WAY, HEH HEH."_ Jeremy had managed to get the other Aileta to her feet. With a wave of his hand, Sicron threw Jeremy away from her. He landed hard and struggled to get up. Sicron began walking toward the scared girl, but David drew his sword and stepped between them. "_YOU NEVER DID MAKE THINGS EASY…SO WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? ATTACK ME, GIVE ME ALL YOU GOT!"_ Sicron pushed. David stood there, gritting his teeth. He searched desperately for a way out of it. He recalled when Dark Ra grabbed him, his strength was unimaginable. But he was pathetically weaker at the time…and Sicron himself made Dark Ra seem like a newborn child.

"I can't fight you…not yet." David said trying to stall for time. "After all, this is the first time I've met the true you in person…why rush things?" David asked.

"_BECAUSE UNLIKE YOU, I AM IN A HURRY TO DESTROY YOU AND THE OTHER SOUL GUARDIANS, NOW MOVE ASIDE SO I CAN TAKE THE POWER FROM THIS GIRL."_ He said crossing his arms. David ran out of options, save for one…the last thing he'd thought he'd ever have to do. David slowly turned toward the "artificial" Aileta. He laid his empty hand on her shoulder, and looked her right in the eye.

"You have to understand this…I only see one way out of this, and I would do anything to have a different choice, but I can't. Please…please forgive me. And trust me; what must be done is worlds better than you would have to go through if _he _had his way." He said, saying the word _he_ as if it was poison as he looked at Sicron. It was all nonsense to Aileta, but she felt the sincerity in his voice and knew he only meant good.

"I forgive you…" She whispered. David nodded. David lifted his sword and thrust it right into Aileta's gut. Everyone in the room gasped, even Sicron dropped his crossed arms and looked in astonishment, and his Soakians backed away slightly in confusion.

"_IT CAN'T BE…DAVID WOULDN'T DARE DO THAT, HOW CAN THIS BE?!" _Aileta's eye's widened as she looked down at the blade that pierced her. Blood gushed from the wound. She looked up at David, his head was dipped, eyes closed, trying to hold back the tears…David's first tears. David pulled his sword out of Aileta. Jeremy ran to her and caught her as she fell.

"Sicron…" David said darkly "are you happy, because of you I just experienced the hardest and most painful experience in my life. You're nothing but a plague, a walking hell. Don't you realize now that simply because of your presence you can't get what you want…just get out of my, and everyone else's life damn it." David shot at him. Sicron stared at him blankly for a moment. He waved his hand and the Soakians at his side disappeared.

"_YOU WIN DAVID; THERE IS NO LONGER ANY NEED FOR ME TO REMAIN HERE…ITS OVER."_ Sicron bowed his head. _"I SURRENDER MYSELF, GO AHEAD AND TAKE ME BACK TO ELECTRIFYING."_ David pulled out and energized his staff. He held it up to Sicron and he was absorbed into his staff. David looked at the end and saw it pulsating. The real Aileta walked up to David and placed a hand on his shoulder. She didn't say anything. David turned and looked in her eyes. They were flooded with tears, probably for more reasons than one. David then looked over to where the others were gathered around the other Aileta…she was dead.


	18. Final farewells

Chapter 17: Final farewells

Location: Time Fluxuation, France

David sat on the roof of the factory to "recollect" himself from what he had done a few minutes before. Aileta and the others walked across the bridge. "Hey…Aileta…"Yumi started. They stopped walking. Aileta was in front of them, she kept her back turned. "…is it true what he said? That Aileta…the other Aileta would prefer death over, whatever Sicron would have done?"

"Yes…I had asked for death thousands of times while Sicron had me as his prisoner. It was a true nightmare those 500 years." Aileta began crying again at the memory of her horrific memories.

"How do you mean?"

"Every minute was its own definition of torture. He forced me to watch as he tore LYOKO apart, and used the remains to build his castle. Then he gave me this." Aileta pulled down her collar over her right shoulder. There on her back was a scar that still shone blood red; it resembled a square within a triangle. "At the time it was to be a reminder who my "master" was…but now it's just a blistering reminder of how hellish some creatures can be. Sicron of course is the worst of all, and what he did, day after day was agonizing. He just never stopped, he beat me, he cut me, whipped me, degraded me, raped me, and humiliated me…the happiest day of my life was when David came and saved me." She said, clenching her fists.

"Is that why you stick with him so much?" Ulrich asked.

"No, I've already paid my debt to him…or so he says. But I stay with him because I love him." Jeremy's jaw dropped at the comment. "And when Sicron leaves the fluxuation, everything here will be lost…" she sighed "…it was nice being in LYOKO while I could." David had silently walked up behind them.

"Let's get the hell out of here." He said quietly. He waved his arms in the air and the Dodrando transport ship dropped its cloaking devise. Aileta turned and walked for David. He wrapped his arm around her waist and spread his wings wide. Jeremy and the others watched as they flew up to the ship.

Half an hour later, the Time Fluxuation was gone.

(A/N: Yes, I know this chapter was real short. But I put it in so we can catch the slightest glimpse of what happened to Aileta for those 500 years.)


	19. Ephilouge

Epilogue

Location: Spirit world

David and Aileta sat on the steps that lead to the temple of Soul Guardians. They managed to clean up the mess and put Sicron away successfully. And now it was over, but the scars they earned would never leave them…and that only discouraged David, for more reasons than one. "Aileta…are you okay?" David asked finally.

"Yes David, I'm fine."

"Aileta…this is hard for me to say. Well, ever since we met something always bugged me, something about you I needed to know. But because I just became a cold blooded killer in front of your eye's I don't think I can ask you…"

"David…you're not a cold blooded killer. Trust me, if it wasn't for you I would always choose death over what Sicron would have done. If there's something you need to know…something you've been wondering for all this time, then ask me. I love you David, there is nothing you can do or say that will make me think any less of you."

"You truly feel that way about me?" David asked.

"Yes David." David sighed and decided it was now or never. The one thing he had been wondering about was to be answered…and the answer would affect them, their friends and enemies…and the entire Void. David drew in his breath and prepared for the worst.

"Okay, Aileta…"

(A/N: Behold! The mother of all cliffhangers! This IS the end of the story. But do not fret, for the fifth part is on its way, and it centers entirely on David's question, which by the way WILL affect the entire Void. I am holding a special opportunity; send me an E-mail over what you think David's question is. If you guess right, you could be in the fifth story! Remember; send your guess in an E-MAIL, not your review. Everyone who guesses right will most likely be in it. If you guess right, I will E-mail you and arrange how you could be in the story. That is all…till next time, this is MystDragon2k linking out.)


End file.
